


The Double-bloods

by Tom_Riddles_Diary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 7's children, Cold Sunlight is Still Sunlight, Heroes of Olympus, Multi, after the books, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, hashtag self promo, im tagging that cause i wrote that too, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Riddles_Diary/pseuds/Tom_Riddles_Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey.<br/>So, I know I’m not the first to talk about greek Demigod’s or the God of Olympus or how much of a pain they are.<br/>Also, I’m guessing you’re familiar with Camp Half-Blood? Yeah, where they stick all us loonies so we can try and learn how to not get munched by things with four heads. </p>
<p>Your typical Half-Blood will have:<br/>a truly alluring scent to monsters and trouble;<br/>Dyslexia and ADHD, or as I like to say, we’re just too cool for mortals to handle;<br/>One old, Immortal, kinda neglecting, occasionally insane, godly parent;<br/>One mortal parent who can range from being perfect, to scared of you, to dead.</p>
<p>….I never said it was fun being a Half-Blood. Well, technically I’m not a half-blood, but I fall into the category.<br/>Lemme start at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double-bloods

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to a few stories I would like to write with these characters.  
> If you liked it and these characters please could you leave a comment on what you think I should do with them :)  
> Half of them belong to Rick Rordan, but their children belong to me so pls don't steal them. Also Im not getting paid for this unfortunately so I'm not infringing anything.  
> Ah thank you to Frog and Esmerelda for the morale support.

Hey.

So, I know I’m not the first to talk about greek Demigod’s or the God of Olympus or how much of a pain they are.

Also, I’m guessing you’re familiar with Camp Half-Blood? Yeah, where they stick all us loonies so we can try and learn how to _not_ get munched by things with four heads.

Your typical Half-Blood will have: 

  * a truly alluring scent to monsters and trouble; 
  * Dyslexia and ADHD, or as I like to say, we’re just too cool for mortals to handle; 
  * One old, Immortal, kinda neglecting, occasionally insane, godly parent; 
  * One mortal parent who can range from being perfect, to scared of you, to dead.



…I never said it was _fun_ being a Half-Blood. Well, technically I’m not a half-blood, but I fall into the category.

Lemme start at the beginning.

You ever heard of the prophecy of The Seven? Y’know: Seven Half-Bloods must answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, something with final breath and then doors of death? Okay I may only remember that cause it rhymes. Ahaha and I’m supposed to be clever. 

It was all fulfilled, the world was saved and smacked in the face by a Dragon on the same day. The 7 Heroes, plus two more that weren’t in _that_ prophecy, but were in the other one with the twins and the giants bane, got to live relatively peacefully. They got older and got settled with each other, Leo and Calypso crashed Festus into the dining pavilion about 3 months after blowing up and all was good. 

The God’s, who between you and me, don’t always make the best decisions thought; “Hmm, did we give them any reward for helping us save the world? NOT THAT WE NEEDED HELP...but still.” 

To be honest it would’ve been a lot easier if they had just kept to their selfish, arse-crack ways but _ohhhh no_ , they had to go mess around with things. They decided to give the _Children_ of the 7 the combined powers of their parents. 

Now, all children with demigod parents get _some_ sort of abilities, they’re called Legacies, but this was the whole hog, double power inside a kid. They didn’t tell any of them until after the first one was born, to Percy and Annabeth. Prepare yourselves for whistle-stop tour of us loonies. 

_Just an FYI_ Reyna didn’t have any kids, cause she didn’t want any. There ain’t no shame in that, and besides, she’s like that cool aunt that everyone wants who will simultaneously let you braid her hair whilst teaching you how best to care for a millennia old automatic-dog, and then proceed to lead an army with plastic flowers sticking out of her plait.

They realised their kids would be a bit different, they also underestimated how _much_ and all 7 ended up having ‘em. 

Even Nico got lumped with a “Double-Blood”. Okay I didn’t chose the name, don’t blame me. Well, their kid wasn’t _technically_ a DB...but I realise I am being contradictory and confusing. 

Basically; Hades was bored throwing people in pits and decided to get jiggy with a wind-spirit. 

I always find those girls too transparent for my taste.

Okay that was a bad joke, I’ll just continue. 

Anyway, because he’s a Greek God and they are more fertile than a rabbit, guess who got pregnant? 10 points to Gryffindor if you guessed the Spirit. She thought it all well and good if a God wanted to hook up with her, but she was in no mood to have a kid. She didn’t want that responsibility and Hades was a frickin’ creepy guy. So she-don’t ask me how- pulled the kid out and chucked it into the underworld, probably yelling “HOT POTATO”. So Hades, being the outstanding father that he is, turns up at Nico’s front door and goes; 

“Here, have a baby, you’re technically siblings, but that’s Greeks for you. While we’re on this line your boyfriend technically your great nephew. NO IT-BACKS” and then zoomed hell-ward in his chariot. So this kid is a child of Hades and part wind-spirit, but she yanked them out before their time and left ‘em to be raised by humans. So instead of being able to evaporate and stuff like wind spirits, they’ve got all the Kid of the underworld stuff plus just being able to run really really _really_ fast. Like wind but not quite. Or Quicksilver. Will and Nico get a kid without having to worry about it, and the kid gets a loving family. Win win. 

They’re called Hayden, and have white hair and black-Hades-eyes. They’re seriously handy in a fight, they’re about 14 now, no one can be sure. We just celebrate their birthday the day they got thrown at Nico. 

NEXT ONE.

Well, there are two Grace offspring. Joshua, who’s like a month younger than Hayden, and Amelia, who’s 9. 

Josh is about 5’7, but apparently he’s gonna grow more and be like 6’4. (We let him think it.) His eyes are blue but they’re never the same shade, he has brown hair with like, this mini plait at the side on the back. Basically think of _Hiccup_ from _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ and boom, that’s his hair. In my opinion he spends far too much time thinking about his appearance and checking out boys...hmm I wonder who he got that from _*cough*_ Aphrodite _*cough*_ but Holy Hera can he do some damage with that sword of his. The flying and the lighting helps too. But don’t be nice to him, last week he charm-speaked me into thinking my hair was made of spiders which was so totally _not cool_. 

Amy, she’s beauty, she’s GRACE, she’ll punch you in the face... Oh come on I had too. 

Small, blonde, scarily good at throwing knives (Jason blames Reyna and Thalia) and has a habit of flying in to people. Her eyes change colour too, it’s mostly browns though. She’s 9 so most of her personality is determination, curiosity and attitude. 

Onto the next batch, Leo got some too. Calypso was tired of being the _immortal of perpetual heartbreak_ , so she vowed to give up her immortality as soon as she was able. They got twins, probably because of Calypso’s super fertility, as she was still magical, even though she was mortal. 

Esperanza and Sammy Valdez.

They are Leo Valdez’s children.

They are _never still._

They have tools coming out their ears and keep setting each other on fire. They are scarily identical, and even though it’s cliche, they are just...in synch. They’re quite clever, even at 7...Okay okay, I give up, they’re little curly-haired, pointy-eared _shits._ Who if I didn’t love like my own siblings, I’d quite like to bash their heads together. Hephaestus seemed to have more of an impact, but they are quite ept at gardening. Half the time you can’t understand them though, cause they like to plot things rapidly in Spanish.

Okay. Now it’s time for little Emily-Marie. Parents, *trumpet noise* Frank and Hazel. She is, single handedly, the most adorable person on the ENTIRE PLANET. She’s small and has beautiful dark skin and small brown eyes flecked with gold and shiny black hair. She also has this habit of turning into a mouse when things get too loud. What we reckon happened was Mars didn’t want a look in (thank the gods) so she isn’t completely over run with powers. She can change her shape, but only to small things, and she likes to collect pretty stones. She’s 5 and isn’t really much of a fighter. 

Now I’m sure you’re all wondering who I am. If you haven’t figured it out then I’m surprised but I’ll do myself anyway:

*clears throat* Yo, my name is Zoe Chase-Jackson. Basically I’m kinda clever and can breathe underwater. My mum says that I could have great brains and think so innovatively because I have the powers and ideas of Poseidon and the logic of Athena, but that takes _effort._ There’s only so much of being clever I can take, its seriously so annoying. I can tell you the entire infrastructure of a building with one look, or the molecular structure of any liquid you put in front of me, but I _still_ haven’t invented a self-sufficient pizza making machine, or remember to pick up my keys. I guess I can pick the lock easy enough but it’s the _principle_. I made a cool underwater camera but I forgot to put batteries in it and I can’t find that shark again. Seriously he was a legend, he pretended to eat my head while I took a selfie, but apparently batteries are a thing.

I have green eyes and blonde hair, surprise surprise, I’m 15 and I am the laziest-perfectionist you will ever meet. My prized possession is this bracelet Athena gave me when I was 10 cause she wanted to one up Poseidon. What you do is you hold anything to it and it becomes a charm, pull the charm off and Bam! Got me a sword. Or a spare pair of shoes, I loose them like crazy. I didn’t tell Athena that I mainly use it to store my sword and knife...which were gifts from Poseidon, again, to attempt to one up Athena. It’s sort of amazing having them trying to get me on their sides, I get so much cool stuff. 

I know we must sound like identical copies of our parents but that’s literally what we are. We’re experiments. Yay. 

ON TO WHAT EVER IS NEXT cause you know I try not to think about that, I'm my own person with my own mind, but yeah, woops I'm getting off topic.

Many people keep asking me what my parents and everyone do. 

I’ll start with the ‘rentals. Basically they both lived on and off at Camp, when they weren’t at Uni or whatever they did and realised that they couldn’t really live at Camp. But the older they got, the more monsters they attracted. So, they had some meetings with Reyna and Frank and created a Greek extension of apartments onto New Rome. I mean, you can live wherever you want, everyone’s friendly, but Greeks and Romans generally have different ways of living. There were new bits built on the school and basically it’s a community in a community and everyone is happy. My parents run that, whilst my mum also teaches and my dad potters around and obviously teaches everyone about boats’n’shizzle.They are officially...Supreme...landlords or something. It was so hilarious this one old woman thanked him for fixing his pipes cause my dad’s good with water and all, and she called him Peterson and is convinced he’s a janitor. Whenever we go past she’s always like: 

“Morning Peterson dear, you’ll make it one day”. 

Dad said it was humbling.

They stopped being head counsellors at Camp when they were about 24, but I still went there every holiday since I could walk.

I already have 14 beads. Read it and weep Grace. 

Reyna retired from Preator-ing, they needed to give younger demigod’s a chance so she helps out with training. She said she didn’t want to be in charge anymore but, come on, she’s too good not to use. 

Frank also….retired? Is that the right word? Meh he won’t mind, and he just generally helps out with stuff. Mainly he looks after the animals. Hazel stopped believing she was cursed and now sells crystals and lovely incense. 

She’s such a lovely person, being combative really didn’t suit her. Not that she _can’t,_ once, this Roman Legacy attempted to nick some of her Rose Quartz...let’s just say he gives the shop a wide berth but a blinding review to anyone looking to shop there. I _love_ that shop, sometimes I can get some pocket money if I can bring her up some pearls. Calypso also works there, it’s a place for flowers, stones and nice little charms. 

Mr Valdez, he...wait for it….lives in the Greek extension and has a workshop where he tinkers around and fixes stuff. I know! Never could’ve guessed. It’s like he’s a mechanic or something. 

They all have normal-ish, unexciting jobs. I asked my dad about that and he said that they deserved a rest and they do what makes them happy, so who am I to judge. 

Jason and Piper basically do what my parents do but for the Roman bit. 

What Will does it very self explanatory. He and Nico moved to the greek extension bit cause it’s the safest place and he’s a doctor, tadaa. 

Now, for all of you who knew Nico when he was a teenager, his career choice might surprise you. He runs a cafe/restaurant in Camp Jupiter. I get nieces rates, so I get DISCOUNT PIZZA *choir sings hallelujah*. 

If you’ve never been there before, you so totally should, some people are wary of Jules-Albert who stands by the door, but don’t be. He’s a sweetheart and when we were little, me and Hayden taught him the Macarena, and that is still, to this day, my greatest achievement. Nico said cooking was something he’d always enjoyed doing, and his relationship with food hadn’t always been great and the place was good for him. He seems happy though and anyone and everyone is welcome and if you can’t afford your meal, he’s so totally cool about it.

Well, that's me signing off for today. I do talk quite quickly sorry if you don't always understand me. But, well then, yeah see you next time I can get one of these out. I know the people who worked with my dad about informing the world are supposed to have a tight schedule but hey, they want the information from me they can wait. 

-Zoe 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I had a lot of fun thinking of the characters, and if there are any plot lines I should do I'm a bit stuck on what I want to do with them! Hope you have a lovely day!!! :) <3 <3 <3


End file.
